Rapture Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | CoR Motto: We chose something different, we chose Rapture.! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || November 25, 2009 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Current Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | El Ammo Bandito | *Professor: mteague93 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Ryan's Industries | * Minister of Apollo Square: Vacant * Minister of Central Control: Under Olympus Heights control * Minister of Olympus Heights: presdientmicheal * Minister of Farmer's Market: Under control of mteague93 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Links || * CoR Forums * irc://irc.coldfront.net/rapturealliance |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Flag Designed by: | * Rocknraider |} Rapture (CoR) was founded on November 25, 2009, by mteague93 and PIMPTOPIA after they realized that Cyber Nations needed more . The alliance planned to grow and succeed. The Rapture Alliance was a reformation of City of Rapture. Charter Preamble Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington; it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican; it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow; it belongs to everyone. We rejected those answers. Instead, we chose something different. We chose the impossible. We chose... Rapture. Article One: Rapture's Goal 1.The members of Rapture will have a peaceful environment to discuss both real life events and Cyber Nations events. 2. The members of Rapture have the right to discuss things with out being discriminated against by race, gender, nationality, or creed. 3.Every member has the right hold alliance government office, and maintain the office however they please. 4.The members of Rapture have the right to defend there sovereignty by leaving the alliance. Article Two: El Ammo Bandito El Ammo Bandito, or the government of Rapture, will handle all day to day operations of the alliance. The Professor, the leader of Rapture, will appoint members to Ministries to help develop the alliance and handle day to day functions of the alliance. The Ministries must include, but are not limited too: 1. Minister of Olympus Heights 2.Minister of Farmer's Market 3.Minister of Apollo Square 4. Minister of Central Control Article Two: Section One: The Powers invested in the Professor and Ryan's Industries A. El Ammo Bandito has the power to declare war, after a 3/4 vote on the issue. C. El Ammo Bandito can regulate aid within Rapture Article Two: Section Two: Replacement of El Ammo Bandito The Professor may be removed by a 3/4's vote of the membership. The alliance would then vote in a new Professor which will take power immediately. Article Two: Section Three: Regulations on El Ammo Bandito A. The El Ammo Bandito can exert power in any aspect of Rapture. B. The Professor will serve for an endless term or unless removed or resigns. C. The Ministers will serve for a six month period or unless removed or resign. D. El Ammo Bandito will handle all internal and external affairs for Rapture. Article Three: Olympus Heights A. Olympus Heights shall handle all external affairs for Rapture. B. Olympus Heights will represent Rapture in regards to other alliances. C. All diplomatic masks will be under the control of Olympus Heights as well as Embassies. D. The Minister of Olympus Heights may hire staff as they see fit. Article Four: Farmer's Market A. Farmer's Market will handle Rapture's economy. B. All trade circles will be authorized by Farmer's Market. C. Tech deals will be organized by Farmer's Market. D. The Minister of Farmer's Market may hire staff as they see fit. Article Five: Minister of Apollo Square A. All internal affairs shall be in the control of Apollo Square. B. Apollo Square has the right to regulate aid within Rapture. C. Apollo Square handles all recruitment for Rapture. D. The Minister of Apollo Square may hire staff as they see fit. Article Six: Central Control Article Six: Section One: The Power of Central Control A. Central Control has the right to tell a member country how and when to attack a country that the alliance is at war with. B. Any nuclear armed countries are under the realm of Central Control. C. Central Control has the right to declare war on ghosts or rogue nations using the alliance affiliation of “Rapture.” D. Central Control has the right to determine what an Act of War is. E. Central Control will consist of one Minister of Central Control, who will serve six months as Minister of Central Control. Article Seven: Ryan Amusements A. Ryan Amusements will be the education center of Rapture. B. Ryan Amusements will be maintained by the Ministry of Apollo Square. Article Seven: Section One: Ryan Amusements System All new recruits will enter a simple but challenging Academy. The Academy will consist of three stages, the first being an overall knowledge of CN and Rapture. The second stage will be a stage in which recruits enter a citizen or job placement role in Rapture. A. The recruits must wear the Alliance Affiliation "Rapture Amusements" during the quizzes. B. The recruits will only become members after they pass the second placement quiz. C. The Ministry of Apollo Square has the right to restrict the Ryan Amusements functions as seen fit. Article Eight: Amendments & Charter Replacement Article Eight: Section One: Amending the Charter A. Any member has the right to propose an amendment to the Charter. The Professor would then decide whether or not the amendments are valid. B. Any member in government has the right to propose a replacement of the Charter to a better Charter when deemed necessary after the first 4 months after this Charter has been implemented. Article Nine: Disbandment A. If Rapture government decides on disbanding, it has to be approved by a unanimous vote by the Government before a 75% result in a membership vote. 70% of the membership must at least vote in this poll. Article Ten: Mergers A. Any proposed mergers that would include the Rapture would have to be voted unanimously by the government of Rapture and given time to vote on by the membership. External links *Protectorate Treaty with Poison Clan *DoE Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances